Wiggledancing! Live In The U.S.A.
(not to be confused with Wiggledancing! Live In Concert) Wiggledancing! Live In The U.S.A. is the twenty-fourth Wiggles video, released exclusively in North America on August 15th, 2006. It is the fourth live concert video after LIVE Hot Potatoes!, and follows The Wiggles on their Sailing Around the World Live!. This was Greg's last taped concert appearance before he left. Song List #Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car #Look Both Ways #Rock-a-Bye Your Bear #Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! #Move Your Arms Like Henry #Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?) #Music Box Dancer #Hoop Dee Doo #The Monkey Dance #Brown Girl in the Ring #Fruit Salad #Sailing Around the World #Wiggle Bay #Swim Like A Fish #Mop Mop #Dancing in the Sand #Agapame tin Athena (We Love Athens) #Bow Wow Wow #Play Your Guitar with Murray #Sydney Barcarolle #Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?) #Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep On His Pirate Ship #Hot Potato #Wiggly Medley Plot The opening credits list the Wiggles by name, and then the mascots and the dancers. The Wiggles are in the Big Red Car outside the arena. Greg, Murray and Anthony introduce themselves, but notice Jeff is asleep. After waking him up, they drive into the backstage area of the arena. *Song #1: Toot Toot Chugga Chugga Big Red Car - at the start of the song, the Wiggly Dancers run onto the stage with colored flags. The Wiggles enter the stage on Murray's part. The Wiggles greet the audience. Greg says that they enjoy riding in the Big Red Car, but they enjoy walking, because you never know what you might find. *Song #2: Look Both Ways The dancers leave. Anthony tells everyone that today's all about having a good time. If they feel like singing, they can sing as loud as they like. If they feel like dancing, they can dance as fast as they like. He then tells the audience to keep an eye on Jeff and tell them if he falls asleep, because they need him for the show. Jeff says "Beauty, Mate!" *Song #3: Rock-a-Bye Your Bear Jeff falls asleep. Wake up, Jeff! Jeff says now that he's awake, he has a question that the audience can answer as loud as they like. After jumping up and down two times saying "Would you like to meet?" he says "Would you like to meet Dorothy the Dinosaur?" The audience yells "YES!" Greg asks the same questions in the same way but he asks if they want to meet Wags the Dog. Murray asks if they want to meet Captain Feathersword. When it's Anthony's turn he's so excited he leaves the stage, does a bunch of flips and cartwheels onto the stage and back, and returns. He asks if they want to meet Henry the Octopus. The Wiggles explain how to do the Lights, Camera, Action dance. *Song #4: Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! - mascots enter the show. Dorothy enters first, followed by Captain Feathersword and Henry and Wags. *Song #5: Move Your Arms Like Henry Henry leaves. Jeff introduces the next song. *Song #6: Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do The Twist?) Murray invites everyone to dance the ballet with Dorothy and friends. *Song #7:Music Box Dancer - Jeff plays the keyboard. Jeff comes out and says how great the dancers were but then he falls asleep! The Wiggles plan on waking Jeff up but want him to do a bunch of stunts when he does. Jeff starts chuckling, and the Wiggles say he's sleep-laughing. Wake up, Jeff! Jeff jumps around saying Hoop-dee-doo! and asks the audience if they want to dance with him. Well, pokey-pokey-pokey, let's dance. And Jeff runs to the top balcony of the audience. *Song #8: Hoop Dee Doo After the song, Anthony notes that Jeff has fallen asleep in the audience. After he gets woken up, he does the monkey dance. *Song #9: The Monkey Dance Greg announces the next song is a folk song all the way from the Caribbean. One of the Wiggly Dancers, Lucy, is dressed in brown clothes and when she comes through the Wiggly door, they should wave to her because she looks fantastic. As the music starts, Lucy enters the stage. *Song #10: Brown Girl In The Ring Greg remarks how all the singing and dancing is making him hungry. It's time to sing about their favorite food; healthy and yummy yummy. *Song #11: Fruit Salad Murray introduces Captain Feathersword. Everyone's waving to the captain. Anthony asks Captain to take a bow but Captain loses his hat. As Anthony gives the hat to Captain, he tosses his sword, and this exchange goes on several times. Anthony tells Captain to take three steps back and tosses the sword to Captain but it lands on his head. Captain loses his hat once more. Greg brings Captain a hat with a bunch of flags. Anthony tells everyone to put on their sailor hats and cheer for their favorite flag in the next song. *Song #12: Sailing Around The World - about 2/3 into the song, Uncle Sam shows up with the USA flag and everyone cheers. Murray introduces the next song and Dorothy arrives. *Song #13: Wiggle Bay Anthony teaches everyone how to get ready to swim like a fish and look out for Ben-Fish! *Song #14: Swim Like A Fish - during the song, bubbles are blown out on stage. The dancers set up two trampolines and a large mat for the next song. *Song #15: Mop Mop - the dancers start doing flips and jumps from the mini-tramps onto the mat. Captain wants to try a flip but he flops twice. Then he gets it right on the third try. Jeff talks about running up and rolling down the sandhills and dancing in the sand. He runs up the stage, but while running back, falls over. *Song #16: Dancing in the Sand Jeff introduces the next dance which is from Greece, and teaches everyone to say "Opa" when Captain holds up a sign. *Song #17: Agapame tin Athena (We Love Athens) - with Anthony as one of the dancers and the music goes faster too. Murray introduces the next song with Wags the Dog. *Song #18: Bow Wow Wow Murray points out that some people have brought bones of Wags. He tells everyone that the Wiggly Dancers will collect them. It's time for Music with Murray. Murray has everyone play air guitar. *Song #19: Play Your Guitar with Murray - Anthony tries to put up the Murray balloon but it keeps falling on him until the very end of the song. Professor Singalottasonga joins the Wiggles and dancers for a hometown favorite as everyone sways back and forth. *Song #20: Sydney Barcarolle He also tries to read some of the signs and roses from the audience. One of the kids named Laila presents a bouquet to Dorothy and she thanks her. *Song #21: Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?) Murray reintroduces Captain Feathersword and his favorite song, Quack Quack. Anthony pushes some of Captain's magic buttons to sing Quack Quack in different ways. At the end of the segment, confetti blows into the audience out of Captain's Feathersword. *Song #22: Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) Murray introduces the next song. *Song #23: Hot Potato - Dorothy, Wags, and Henry come out to dance to this one. Anthony reads a bunch of the signs from the audience and thanks everyone for coming. They want everyone to stand up and dance with the kids to the big finale. *Song #24: Wiggly Medley Wiggly Medley consists of the following songs: #Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?) #Here Come The Chicken #Hot Potato #Dancing in the Sand #Move Your Arms Like Henry #Bow Wow Wow #D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) #The Captain's Wavy Walk #Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! After the Medley, the final chorus of Sailing Around the World is played - with the US and Australian flags. It's time to wave goodbye, to the mascots, the dancers, and the Wiggles! Credits * Murray Wiggle: Murray Cook * Jeff Wiggle: Jeff Fatt * Anthony Wiggle: Anthony Field * Greg Wiggle: Greg Page * Captain Feathersword: Paul Paddick * Dorothy the Dinosaur: Lyn Stuckey * Wags the Dog: Kristy Talbot * Henry the Octopus: Katherine Patrick * Wiggly Dancers: Brett Clarke (Dance Captain), Ryan De Saulnier, Caterina Mete, Sam Moran, Ben Murray, Adrian Quinnell, Lucy Stuart, Zoe Velez, Katty Villafuerte * Executive Producers: The Wiggles * Producer/Director: Paul Field * Choreographer: Leeanne Ashley * Live Switch Operator: Marty Kell * Tour Manager: Mike Klein * Production Manager: Brian Blumeyer * Production Assistant: Paige Turner * FOH Sound Engineer: Alex Keller * Systems Engineer: Arnold Hernandez * Lighting Crew: Drew Baca, Brian Monahan * Video: John Scruggs * Camera: Brian Milne, Mitch Nyberg * Wardrobe Manager: Terrah Trimble * Rigger/Carpenter: Mark Minatodani * Carpenter: Steve Ward * Merchandise: Mark Curtis * Truck Drivers: Edgar Stuckey, Steve Henefent * And special thanks to Sloan Coleman, Glenn Grabski, David Roberts and Liam Donaghy * Video Post Production and colour by Splice Media * Audio Post Production by Robin Gist * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Music produced by Anthony Field Gallery TheWigglesLogoinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|The Wiggles Logo Wiggledancing!USAStage.jpg|Stage Wiggledancing!TitleCard.jpg|Title Card Wiggledancing!USAPrologue.jpg|The Wiggles JeffSleepinginWiggledancing!USAPrologue.jpg|Jeff sleeping JeffWakingUpinWiggledancing!USAPrologue.jpg|Jeff waking up TheWigglesinWiggledancing!USAPrologue.jpg|''"Onto the Wiggles Show."'' TheNonrealisticWigglesinWiggledancing!USAPrologue.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in prologue TheBigRedCarinWiggledancing!USAPrologue.jpg|The Big Red Car in prologue Wiggledancing!USAPrologue2.jpg|The Wiggles riding in the Big Red Car TheAwakeWigglesinWiggledancing!USAPrologue.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in prologue AnthonyandMurrayinWiggledancing!USAPrologue.jpg|Anthony and Murray in prologue TheOtherWigglesinWiggledancing!USAPrologue.jpg|The Other Wiggles in prologue MurrayandJeffinWiggledancing!USAPrologue.jpg|Murray and Jeff in prologue WigglehouseinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Wigglehouse TheWigglyDancersinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers KatherineinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Katherine TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-USALive.jpg|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" MurrayPlayingBlueMatonAcousticGuitarinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Murray playing blue Maton acoustic guitar GregandAnthonyinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Greg and Anthony GregandJeffinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Greg and Jeff GregSinginginWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Greg singing TheBigRedCarinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|The Big Red Car GreginWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Greg TheAwakeWigglesinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|The Awake Wiggles AdrianQuinnellinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Adrian TheOtherWigglesinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|The Other Wiggles LookBothWays-USALivePrologue.jpg|Greg introducing "Look Both Ways" LookBothWays-USALive.jpg|"Look Both Ways" SamandMurrayinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Sam and Murray BrettClarkeinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Brett BenMurrayinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Ben CaterinaMeteinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Caterina ZoeVelvezinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Zoe LucyStuartinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Lucy MurrayandAlexKeller.jpg|Murray and Alex TheNonrealisticWigglesinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles TheWigglesinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|The Wiggles Rock-A-ByeYourBear-USALivePrologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" AudienceinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|The audience Rock-A-ByeYourBear-USALive.jpg|"Rock-A-Bye Your Bear" JeffandAnthonyinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Jeff and Anthony TheUnforgottenWigglesinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles MurrayandJeffinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Murray and Jeff JeffSleepinginWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Jeff sleeping JeffWakingUpinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Jeff waking up AnthonyandMurrayinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Anthony and Murray AnthonyinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Anthony AnthonyDoingaBackflip.jpg|Anthony doing a back-flip Wiggledancing!USA-BackShot.jpg|The back shot Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!-USALivePrologue.jpg|Greg introducing "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" GregPlayingKeyboardinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Greg playing keyboard SamMoranandDorothyinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Sam and Dorothy DorothyinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur DorothyandGreginWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Dorothy and Greg TheWigglesandDorothyinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy DorothyDancinginWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Dorothy dancing CaptainandDorothyinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Captain and Dorothy CaptainFeatherswordDancinginWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing JeffandSaminWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Jeff and Sam TheOtherWigglyGroupinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|The Other Wiggly Group TheAwakeWigglyGroupinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Group HenryandWagsinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Henry and Wags TheMaleWigglyFriendsinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|The Male Wiggly Friends TheWigglyFriendsinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|The Wiggly Friends WagsinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Wags Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!-USALive.jpg|"Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TheNonrealisticWigglyGroupinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Group TheEarlyWigglyFriendsinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends RyanDeSaulnierinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Ryan MoveYourArmsLikeHenry-USALivePrologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Move Your Arms Like Henry" TheWigglyGroupinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|The Wiggly Group MoveYourArmsLikeHenry-USALive.jpg|"Move Your Arms Like Henry" AnthonyandHenryinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Anthony and Henry HenryandJeffinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Henry and Jeff HenryinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Henry GregandHenryinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Greg and Henry Greg,HenryandSam.jpg|Greg, Henry and Sam Anthony,HenryandSamMoran.jpg|Anthony, Henry and Sam HenryandKattyVillafuerte.jpg|Henry and Katty TheWigglesandHenryinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-USALivePrologue.jpg|Anthony and Jeff CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-USALive.jpg|"Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?)" MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Murray playing Maton acoustic guitar MusicBoxDancer-Prologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Music Box Dancer" MurrayandDorothyinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Murray and Dorothy CaptainFeatherswordBalletDancing.jpg|Captain Feathersword ballet dancing MusicBoxDancer-Live.jpg|"Music Box Dancer" AnthonyPlayingDrumsinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Anthony playing the drums DorothyBalletDancinginWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Dorothy ballet dancing LynStuckeyinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Lyn KristyTalbotinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Kristy CaptainandDorothyBalletDancing.jpg|Captain and Dorothy ballet dancing GregandMurrayinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Greg and Murray playing guitars JeffSleepinginWiggledancing!USA2.jpg|Jeff sleeping JeffSleeplaughing.jpg|Jeff sleep-laughing JeffWakingUpinWiggledancing!USA2.jpg|Jeff waking up Hoop-Dee-Doo-USALivePrologue.jpg|Greg and Jeff TheProWigglyHumansinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans TheEarlyWigglyGroupinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|The Early Wiggly Group JeffinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Jeff Hoop-Dee-Doo-USALive.jpg|"Hoop Dee Doo" MurraySinginginWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Murray singing AnthonySinginginWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Anthony singing KattyVillafuerteinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Katty Dorothy,HenryandSamMoran.jpg|Dorothy, Henry and Sam SamMoraninWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Sam Moran AnthonyandKattyVillafuerte.jpg|Anthony and Katty SamandAnthonyinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Sam and Anthony JeffontheBalcony.jpg|Jeff on the balcony MurrayandHenryinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Murray and Henry CaptainandHenryinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Captain and Henry JeffSleepingintheAudience.jpg|Jeff sleeping in the audience JeffWakingUpintheAudience.jpg|Jeff waking up in the audience TheMonkeyDance-USALivePrologue.jpg|Jeff as monkey TheMonkeyDance-USALive.jpg|"The Monkey Dance" BrownGirlInTheRing-LivePrologue.jpg|Greg introducing "Brown Girl in the Ring" BrownGirlInTheRing-USALive.jpg|"Brown Girl in the Ring" FruitSalad-USALivePrologue.jpg|Greg introducing "Fruit Salad" FruitSalad-USALive.jpg|"Fruit Salad" CaptainFeatherswordinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Captain Feathersword TheOtherWigglyHumansinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans CaptainandAnthonyinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Captain and Anthony JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Jeff and Captain CaptainFallingDowninWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans CaptainandGreginWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Greg holding flag hat TheAwakeWigglyHumansinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans SailingAroundtheWorld-LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony and Captain TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword GregPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Greg playing Maton acoustic guitar SailingAroundTheWorld-USALive.jpg|"Sailing Around The World" BenasaSwagman.jpg|Ben as a swagman SamMoranasUncleSam.jpg|Uncle Sam WiggleBay-LivePrologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Wiggle Bay" DorothyinHulaSkirt.jpg|Dorothy in her hula skirt TheLandWiggleFriendsinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends WiggleBay-USALive.jpg|"Wiggle Bay" WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Wags and Captain SwimLikeAFish-LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony and Captain Feathersword teaching the actions SwimLikeAFish-USALive.jpg|"Swim Like A Fish" MopMop-USALivePrologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword introducing "Mop, Mop" MopMop-USALive.jpg|"Mop, Mop" CaptainFeatherswordSinginginWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing JeffandWagsinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Jeff and Wags DancingintheSand-LivePrologue.jpg|Jeff, Dorothy and Wags JeffandDorothyinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy DorothyandWagsinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Dorothy and Wags GregPlayingRedFenderBassGuitar.jpg|Greg playing red Fender bass guitar DancingintheSand-USALive.jpg|"Dancing in the Sand" DorothyandHenryinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Dorothy and Henry TheWigglyMascotsinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots TheProfessionalWigglyGroupinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|The Professional Wiggly Group AgapametinAthena(WeLoveAthens)-LivePrologue.jpg|Greg talking about Athens, Greece TheS.SFeatherswordinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Captain Feathersword on the S.S. Feathersword Opa!.jpg|''"Opa!"'' GregandSaminWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Greg and Sam AgapametinAthena(WeLoveAthens)-USALive.jpg|"Agapame tin Athena (We Love Athens)" SamMoranandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Sam and Captain BowWowWow-LivePrologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Bow Wow Wow" BowWowWow-USALive.jpg|"Bow Wow Wow" WagsandZoeVelvez.jpg|Wags and Zoe GregandWagsinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Greg and Wags WagsandMurrayinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Wags and Murray PlayYourGuitarWithMurray-USALivePrologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Play Your Guitar With Murray" MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Murray playing Maton guitar MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Murray and Captain Feathersword MurrayinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Murray PlayYourGuitarWithMurray-USALive.jpg|"Play Your Guitar With Murray" TheNonrealisticWigglesandtheMurrayBalloon.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles and the Murray balloon Jeff,AnthonyandProfessorSingalottasonga.jpg|Jeff, Anthony and Professor Singalottasonga AnthonyandProfessorSingalottasonga.jpg|Anthony and Professor Singalottasonga TheNonrealisticWigglesandProfessorSingalottasonga.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles and Professor Singalottasonga TheWiggles,HenryandProfessorSingalottasonga.jpg|The Wiggles, Henry and Professor Singalottasonga SydneyBarcarolle-LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Sydney Barcarolle" SydneyBarcarolle-Live.jpg|"Sydney Barcarolle" ProfessorSingalottasongaSinginginWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Professor singing ProfessorSingalottasongaandtheAudience.jpg|Professor and the audience Greg,HenryandProfessorSingalottasonga.jpg|Greg, Henry and Professor Wags,AnthonyandProfessorSingalottasonga.jpg|Wags, Anthony and Professor WagsandProfessorSingalottasonga.jpg|Wags and Professor Singalottasonga HenryandProfessorSingalottasonga.jpg|Henry and Professor Singalottasonga TheWigglesandProfessorSingalottasongainWiggledancing!USA.jpg|The Wiggles and Professor Singalottasonga JeffandProfessorSingalottasonga.jpg|Jeff and Professor Singalottasonga Murray,JeffandProfessorSingalottasonga.jpg|Murray, Jeff and Professor Singalottasonga MurrayandProfessorSingalottasonga.jpg|Murray and Professor Singalottasonga Dorothy,AnthonyandProfessorSingalottasonga.jpg|Dorothy, Anthony and Professor Singalottasonga DorothyandProfessorSingalottasonga.jpg|Dorothy and Professor Singalottasonga DorothyandAnthonyinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony ProfessorSingalottasongainWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Professor Singalottasonga Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?)-USALivePrologue.jpg|Anthony taking roses from Dorothy Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?)-USALive.jpg|"Dorothy (Would You Like To Dance?)" Dorothy,ZoeVelvezandKattyVillafuerte.jpg|Dorothy, Zoe and Katty Anthony,ZoeVelvezandKattyVillafuerte.jpg|Anthony, Zoe and Katty JeffPlayingKeyboardinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Jeff playing keyboard QuackQuack-USALivePrologue.jpg|Anthony and Captain Feathersword QuackQuack-USALive.jpg|"Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack)" HotPotato-USALivePrologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Hot Potato" HotPotato-USALive.jpg|"Hot Potato" WagsandAnthonyinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Wags and Anthony TheOppositeWigglyGroupinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group Go,Go,Go!Medley-Prologue.jpg|Greg introducing the "Wiggly Medley" Go,Go,Go!Medley.jpg|The Wiggles shouting "Go!" CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-Go,Go,Go!Medley.jpg|"Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?)" HereComeTheChicken-Live.jpg|"Here Come the Chicken" GregSingingGo,Go,Go!Medley.jpg|Greg singing HotPotato-Go,Go,Go!Medley.jpg|"Hot Potato" DancingintheSand-Go,Go,Go!Medley.jpg|"Dancing in the Sand" MoveYourArmsLikeHenry-Go,Go,Go!Medley.jpg|"Move Your Arms Like Henry" HenryandZoeVelvez.jpg|Henry and Zoe BowWowWow-Go,Go,Go!Medley.jpg|"Bow Wow Wow" DOROTHY-USALive.jpg|"D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favorite Dinosaur)" TheCaptain'sWavyWalk-USALive.jpg|"The Captain's Wavy Walk" Lights,Camera,Action!-Go,Go,Go!Medley.jpg|"Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TheEarlyWigglyGroupinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|The Early Wiggly Group in epilogue GregSinginginWiggledancing!USAEpilogue.jpg|Greg singing in epilogue SailingAroundtheWorld(Reprise).jpg|"Sailing Around the World (Reprise)" TheOtherWigglyGroupinWiggledancing!USAEpilogue.jpg|The Other Wiggly Group in epilogue TheWigglyFriendsinWiggledancing!USAEpilogue.jpg|The Wiggly Friends in epilogue TheWigglyGroupinWiggledancing!USAEpilogue.jpg|The Wiggly Group in epilogue TheOppositeWigglyGroupinWiggledancing!USAEpilogue.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group in epilogue TheMaleWigglyGroupinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group in epilogue TheWigglyDancersinWiggledancing!USAEpilogue.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers in epilogue SamMoraninWiggledancing!USAEpilogue.jpg|Sam in epilogue TheProWigglyHumansinWiggledancing!USAEpilogue.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans in epilogue TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggledancing!USAEpilogue.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in epilogue TheUnforgottenWigglesinWiggledancing!USAEpilogue.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in epilogue GregandMurrayinWiggledancing!USAEpilogue.jpg|Greg and Murray in epilogue TheOtherWigglyHumansinWiggledancing!USAEpilogue.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans in epilogue AnthonyinWiggledancing!USAEpilogue.jpg|Anthony in epilogue CaptainandGreginWiggledancing!USAEpilogue.jpg|Captain and Greg in epilogue TheAwakeWigglyHumansinWiggledancing!USAEpilogue.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans in epilogue Wiggledancing!USA-Epilogue.jpg|Epilogue TheWigglesinWiggledancing!USAEpilogue.jpg|The Wiggles in epilogue TheAwakeWigglesinWiggledancing!USAEpilogue.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in epilogue AnthonyandMurrayinWiggledancing!USAEpilogue.jpg|Anthony and Murray in epilogue MurrayinWiggledancing!USAEpilogue.jpg|Murray in epilogue FlorainWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Flora Door Wiggledancing!USAEndCredits.jpg|End Credits TheWiggles'TitleinWiggledancing!USACredits.jpg|The Wiggles' title Murray'sTitleinWiggledancing!USACredits.jpg|Murray's title Jeff'sTitleinWiggledancing!USACredits.jpg|Jeff's title Anthony'sTitleinWiggledancing!USACredits.jpg|Anthony's title Greg'sTitleinWiggledancing!USACredits.jpg|Greg's title TheWigglyFriends'Titles.jpg|The Wiggly Friends' titles TheWigglyDancers'Titles.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers' titles IMG_9737.jpg|Endboard Photo Gallery TheWigglesinWallingford,Connecticut.jpg|The Wiggles in Wallingford, Connecticut TheWiggles'ConnecticutConcertPicture.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles TheWiggles'ConnecticutConcertPicture2.jpg|The Awake Wiggles TheWiggles'ConnecticutConcertPicture3.jpg|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" TheWiggles'ConnecticutConcertPicture4.jpg|Murray and Jeff TheWiggles'ConnecticutConcertPicture5.jpg|Murray TheWiggles'ConnecticutConcertPicture6.jpg|"Look Both Ways" TheWiggles'ConnecticutConcertPicture7.jpg|Greg TheWiggles'ConnecticutConcertPicture8.jpg|"Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" TheWiggles'ConnecticutConcertPicture9.jpg|''"Bears now asleep"'' TheWiggles'ConnecticutConcertPicture10.jpg|Greg and Anthony spotting Jeff sleeping TheWiggles'ConnecticutConcertPicture11.jpg|Jeff sleeping TheWiggles'ConnecticutConcertPicture12.jpg|Jeff waking up TheWiggles'ConnecticutConcertPicture13.jpg|"Move Your Arms Like Henry" TheWiggles'ConnecticutConcertPicture14.jpg|The audience TheWiggles'ConnecticutConcertPicture15.jpg|"Music Box Dancer" TheWiggles'ConnecticutConcertPicture16.jpg|"Agapame tin Athena (We Love Athens)" TheWiggles'ConnecticutConcertPicture17.jpg|Ben in Greek clothes TheWiggles'ConnecticutConcertPicture18.jpg|"Bow Wow Wow" TheWiggles'ConnecticutConcertPicture19.jpg|Wags and Murray File:TheWiggles'ConnecticutConcertPicture20.jpg|"Play Your Guitar with Murray" File:TheWiggles'ConnecticutConcertPicture21.jpg|Anthony and Murray File:TheWiggles'ConnecticutConcertPicture22.jpg|Anthony TheWiggles'ConnecticutConcertPicture23.jpg|"Sydney Barcarolle" TheWiggles'ConnecticutConcertPicture24.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony TheWiggles'ConnecticutConcertPicture25.jpg|Anthony, Dorothy and Professor Singalottasonga TheWiggles'ConnecticutConcertPicture26.jpg|Ben collecting the roses TheWiggles'ConnecticutConcertPicture27.jpg|"Hot Potato" TheWiggles'ConnecticutConcertPicture28.jpg|Greg and Henry TheWiggles'ConnecticutConcertPicture29.jpg|Murray TheWiggles'ConnecticutConcertPicture30.jpg|Murray and Eric TheWiggles'ConnecticutConcertPicture31.jpg|Eric dancing TheWiggles'ConnecticutConcertPicture32.jpg|Anthony and Murray dancing TheWiggles'ConnecticutConcertPicture33.jpg|Eric and Rebecca TheWiggles'ConnecticutConcertPicture34.jpg|Eric dancing TheWiggles'ConnecticutConcertPicture35.jpg|"Move Your Arms Like Henry" TheWiggles'ConnecticutConcertPicture36.jpg|Ben TheWiggles'ConnecticutConcertPicture37.jpg|"Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TheWiggles'ConnecticutConcertPicture38.jpg|Confetti explosion TheWiggles'ConnecticutConcertPicture39.jpg|Confetti TheWiggles'ConnecticutConcertPicture40.jpg|Murray closing out the concert TheWiggles'ConnecticutConcertPicture41.jpg|The audience and the confetti TheWiggles'ConnecticutConcertPicture42.jpg|Australia flag TheWiggles'ConnecticutConcertPicture43.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers DSC 0162-1.jpg|Dorothy in a promo picture 218891_10150172532061838_5182971_o.jpg|The Wiggles in a promo picture DVD Gallery WiggledancingUSA-AlternateCover.png|Unreleased/Prototype cover Wiggledancing!LiveintheUSA-FullCover.jpg|Full Cover Wiggledancing!LiveintheUSA-Disc.jpg|Disc 51xlYVeLIXL._SX342_.jpg|Warner Home Video re-release $_74.JPG|Back cover WP_20151209_002.jpg|Disc Wiggledancing!USA-CanadianCover.jpg|Canadian cover (HiT version only) DVD Menu Gallery Wiggledancing_live_in_the_usa_dvd_menu.png|Main menu (Background music: Wags the Dog Karaoke) Wiggledancing!LiveintheUSA-SongSelectionMenu.jpg|Song Selection menu (Background music: Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car) Wiggledancing!LiveintheUSA-SongSelectionMenu2.jpg|Song Selection menu page 2 (Background music: Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?)) Wiggledancing!LiveintheUSA-SongSelectionMenu3.jpg|Song Selection menu page 3 (Background music: Fruit Salad) Wiggledancing!LiveintheUSA-SongSelectionMenu4.jpg|Song Selection menu page 4 (Background music: Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car) Wiggledancing!LiveintheUSA-SongSelectionMenu5.jpg|Song Selection menu page 5 (Background music: Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?)) Wiggledancing!LiveintheUSA-SongSelectionMenu6.jpg|Song Selection menu page 6 (Background music: Fruit Salad) Wiggledancing!LiveintheUSA-SpecialFeaturesMenu.jpg|Special Features menu Wiggledancing!LiveintheUSA-SubtitlesMenu.jpg|Subtitles menu Release Dates *'US and Canada' - August 15, 2006 (HiT Entertainment/20th Century Fox), October 9, 2007 (Warner Home Video) Trivia *The video was originally planned to be released in Australia, as seen on the Happy 15th Birthday! DVD. *This was released in Canada under the name of "Wiggledancing! Live In Concert" (not to be confused with the video with Sam). The Warner Home Video re-release in both countries kept the "Live in the USA" subtitle. *Alex Keller makes a cameo in Look Both Ways. *This was the last concert video with Greg before his first retirement. The last concert video with Greg (and Murray and Jeff for that matter) is Celebration!. *This concert features many songs from Wiggle Bay and Sailing Around the World (which the tour was named after) that had never been performed in concert before or since. *In Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car, Murray plays a blue acoustic guitar instead of his usual red guitar. *In a scene featuring Dorothy, Zoe Velez does the voice-over. * Michael Donus was shown in the audience. * They forgot to add Melanie and Michael Donus's name in the credits. Goofs Category:Wiggles videos Category:Live video Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:Non-released albums Category:2006 Category:2006 DVDs Category:Different Country Videos Category:United States Category:DVDs Category:Videos Category:Wiggles in America Category:Wiggles videos from the 00's Category:Wiggles concerts Category:Rebooted Videos Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Canada Category:DVDs featuring the Original Wiggles Category:1 Hour Videos Category:DVDs that have Song Credit Mistakes